Cartoon Network (Latin America)
Cartoon Network Latin America and Brazil (Spanish: Cartoon Network Latinoamérica y Brasil, Portuguese: Cartoon Network América Latina e Brasil) is a cable television channel and is an edition of the Time Warner-owned Cartoon Network for the Latin American region and the Caribbean. It is divided into four feeds, all originating from its headquarters in Atlanta, Georgia, USA -- three in Spanish (one each for Mexico, Argentina, and the rest of Latin America), and one for Brazil in Portuguese with a different schedule. It airs primarily shows and animated programming and it is marketed to children and teens. It is operated in Latin America by Turner Broadcasting. It started broadcasting in 1993. Outside of Latin America, the Latin American feed is also associate member of the Caribbean Cable Cooperative.Member channels of the Caribbean Cable Cooperative In June–July 2010, Cartoon Network started using bumpers with the logo monochromed, featuring the Toonix (something like the Cartoon Network United States' Noods, but they' re small, with no ears and the face is like a cube), originally promoting the World Cup 2010. Then, on Friday, August 6, 2010, the Toonix branding was official, which used bumpers with similar plots to several US bumpers. In July 6, 2011 start broadcasting in Widescreen Format (16:9) with Total Drama Action.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8o2Eg5DJgBg, although only experimental because Pokemon is still being emitted at 4.3 to be issued in 16.9. Feeds Cartoon Network Latin America is divided into four feeds for its distribution in the region. All signals are generated separately in Atlanta, except for generic signal. *''Signal 1: Mexico City'': Aired in Mexico. *''Signal 2: Buenos Aires'': Aired in Argentina. *''Signal 3: Brazil'': Aired in Brasil (Independent Feed) *''Signal 4: Generic Signal'': Available for other Latin American countries. Offices located in Chile and Venezuela. Programming It mostly airs shows and animated series, both original and non-original. Original Cartoon Network series, anime series, and some other non-original productions. Programming blocks For years the canal has been enhanced and created blocks devoted to a specific group of programs which have managed to attract more viewers. Current *'Cine Cartoon' (English: "Movie Cartoon"). It was incorporated in December 2009. Block similar to its predecessors Mr. Spim's Cartoon Theatre, CineToon, Cartoon Theatre and Moviemania. He currently holds the schedules for the blocks that referred to above. It mostly airs movies of two hours of duration. It airs from Mondays to Fridays, Saturdays at 18:00, and Sundays at 20:00. *'Cartoon Cartoons' now called Cartoon Pop / Cartoon Zaum. It airs various Cartoon Network original series. The series aired on this block include Cartoon Cartoons (like Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, I Am Weasel, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Ed, Edd n Eddy, etc.) and productions of Cartoon Network Studios (like Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, etc.). At first, this block is called Cartoon Cartoons, but in 2008 the name change a Cartoon Pop / Cartoon Zaum. It airs every day with two editions, one in the dawn and other in the morning at 8:00. *'Copa Toon' (English: "Toon Cup"). An program that is a championship football consists of different cartoons playing soccer with real soccer players. This originated in 2001 and his edit of 2005 played real football against cartoons, finally tying 12 goals. Several Latin American football figures have gone through the program as Pelé, Iván Zamorano Rafael Márquez, Carlos Tevez and Ronaldinho. After his 2006 edition, the program will be stopped until 2010 when it is relaunched by the World South Africa 2010, and another edition in 2011 by the Copa America. *'Hora Acme' (English: "Acme Hour"). One of the oldest blocks on the channel, it aired classical animation from Warner Bros. and MGM. It went off the air in 2007. Acme Hour came back to the Mexico and Latin America feeds of Cartoon Network Latin America on October 1, 2009. It airs every day with two editions, one in the dawn and other in the morning at 7:00. *'Top Top Toons'. Incorporated in January 2010. It is a 3 hour block which displays the most relevant series for Cartoon Network as Pokémon and Ben 10: Alien Force. It airs Monday through Sunday at 14:00. *'Cortos / Curtas' (English: "Shorts"). It was incorporated in December 2009. It's a new block featured on Sundays at morning, and is sometimes delivered Friday, 22:00 to 22:30 or 22:30 to 23:00 after Movie Cartoon. It contains short-length cartoons, such as pilot episodes. Similar to The Cartoon Cartoon Show. *'Cartoon All-Stars' now called Tooncast All Stars. Incorporated in January 2010. Is a block which displays the channel's most famous series such as Scooby Doo and Tom and Jerry. in May 2011 the name change a Tooncast All Stars. The show airs on Monday from 18:00 until 20:00. *'Héroes / Heróis' (English: "Heroes"). Introduced in January 2010. Block featured series are issued only action-themed series and superheroes such as The Secret Saturdays or Ben 10. The block airs on Tuesdays from 18:00 until 20:00. *'Girl Power'. Incorporated in April 2011, replaces the Animaction block, is a block dedicated to deliver content for the female audience as the Barbie Movies and the Powerpuff Girls Z. The show airs on Wednesday from 18:00 until 20:00. *'Ja Ja Ja / Ha Ha Ha'. Similar to the Har Har Tharsday (2008 - 2010) of Cartoon Network (US), it started in late 2009, around November. This two-hour block involves comedy cartoons. It airs on Thursday from 18:00 until 20:00. *'Especiales de 3 Horas / Especial de 3 Horas' (English: "3-Hour Special"). Previously was a special segment Weekend 4 hours, and 2 hours each week which Cartoon Network has a marathon of any series that the channel decides to broadcast on Fridays at 17:00 until 20:00 and Saturdays at 20:00. *'Votatoon'. Is the oldest block the channel and the air since 1999. Special block aired every weekend. It allows the viewers to vote for one of two different shows that change every week, the viewers can vote via the official website or with their cellphones. During the week, it can be seen how the voting is going and which show is winning. The viewers can vote until Friday night and on Saturday the winner show is aired on a marathon of three hours, starting at 15:00 until 18:00. *'Movimiento Cartoon / Movimento Cartoon' (English: "Cartoon Movement"). Incorporated in May 2011. It is a block where episodes of the series broadcast channel that discuss the importance and preservation of global environment how the show Walter & Tandoori. It airs on Sundays at 8:30 until 9:00. Former *'Boomerang': A block aired with classic programming and old Cartoon Cartoons in a special schedule every night. In 2001 Time Warner launched Boomerang as a 24-hour independent channel and carrying the same format of classic animation as its US sister network. This block went off the air in 2002. *'El Pequeño Mundo / Mundo Pequenino' (English: "Small World"). A block focused on children from 2 to 6 years old and aired in the mornings. It aired preschool non-original shows and series. In 2006 the channel retired all preschool programming, moving it to Boomerang. It aired on Boomerang under the name "Mini TV" until 2008, when it was finally removed from both channels. *'Cartoon A-Doodle-Doo': It block which aired classical animation and programming. It was aired in the evening every day except on Thursdays. It was replaced in 2002 by Boomerang. *'Talismán / Talismã' (English: "Talisman"): A block similar to his successor Toonami. It aired animated series non-original as Men in Black, Godzilla and some anime series like Cardcaptor Sakura and Pokémon. This block aired from 2001 to 2002. *'Toonami': Toonami premiered on the channel in 2002 replacing the block Talisman. It aired anime series and some animated series non-original. It aired Mondays to Thursdays at midnight. It went off the air in March 2007. *'Adult Swim': A block adult-oriented aired on weekends during late night and very early morning. It aired animated shows, including original programming and syndicated shows, generally with minimal or no editing for content. Due to very low audience levels and lack of popularity in the region, the channel decided to remove the block in April, 2008. It airs on the channel I-Sat, until was removed in 2011. *'El Teatro Caricatoon del Sr. Spim' (English: "Mr. Spim's Cartoon Theatre"): It was the first block of movies created by Cartoon Network in the U.S. and then was taken to the signs of Cartoon Network in Latin America. The first films were released in this block were Hanna-Barbera Productions. This block aired from 1995 to 1999 and was replaced by Cartoon Theatre. *'Teatro Cartoon' (English: "Cartoon Theatre"): It was a successor to Mr. Spim's Cartoon Theatre in 1999. It is a block that displays a random movie 2 hours or less, completing the short time remaining with respect to this. This block was replaced by Moviemania in July 2007. *'Primera Fila' (English: "Front Row"): Block Cartoon Theatre films complements, but issued on Saturday night, from 2003 to 2005. *'CineToon': block which aired family-oriented movies from Hanna-Barbera. It was replaced by Moviemania in in July 2007. *'Cinemanía / Cinemania' (English: "Moviemania"): It premiered in July 2007. Block featured different movies from Monday to Thursday. It's similar to Cartoon Theatre (see below), but with a bigger variety of movies. Another difference with Cartoon Theatre is that the movies aired on Cinemanía have a shorter duration. It was replaced by Movie Cartoon in December 2009. *'Viernes de Cartoon Cartoons' (English: "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays"): Block featured new episodes of the Cartoon Network original series known as "Cartoon Cartoons". It aired every Friday night with a different cartoon from either show hosting. The "Cartoon Cartoon Fridays" name was never used in Latin America, so the logo had a giant white "C''" with the Cartoon Network logo taking place of the "Fridays" disc. This block was removed in August 2009. *'Caleidoscopio''' (English: "Caleidoscope"): A block issued Sunday in which transmitted 2 episodes followed by series issued by the canal, were usually of Hanna-Barbera series, this block was transmitted from 2003 to 2004. Its slogan, Cartoons with a spin. *'Horario Central' (English: "Schedule Central"): Block similar to Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, but with the difference that the cartoons or series that are issued there you can change the order in which the channel choose to broadcast, was aired from Monday to Friday from 19:00 to 22:00. This block run from 2002 to 2004. His slogan, The best cartoons on the best schedule. * Animaction: A new block introduced on January 2010. It's a two-hour block featuring anime and action, such as Pokémon, Naruto, Bakugan, Powerpuff Girls Z and Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight. It airs on Wednesdays at 18:00 .It was replaced in April 2011 by Girl Power. Era Names 1993 - 1995 : Block Era 1995 - 1999 : Checkboard Era 1999 - 2005 : Powerhouse Era 2005 - 2010 : City Era 2010 - Present : Toonix / White Era Logos File:Original_Cartoon_Network_logo.png|The original Cartoon Network logo used from April 30, 1993 to December 31, 2004. File:180px-CN_logo.svg.png|Second Cartoon Network logo used from January 1, 2005 to August 5, 2010, although it is used since the beginning of 2011 only in the programming of many negative reviews of the viewers against the third logo. File:CN_Nood_Toonix_logo.png|The third Cartoon Network logo used from August 6, 2010. Although this logo is still just another variation of the second logo, it is still marketed as a new logo, has been negatively criticized for not being the third and current Cartoon Network United States logo. This logo is now removed from the channel (only comes in the bumpers of Toonix) and the second logo is the logo of the channel. Network slogans * Aqui Hablamos caricatoon (Hispanic America) / Falamos aqui caricatoon (Brazil) (We speak here caricatoon) (April 30, 1993 to 12 March, 1995) * El mejor lugar para cartoons (Hispanic America) / O melhor lugar para cartoons (Brazil) (The best place for cartoons) (March 12, 1995 to December 31, 2004) * Hacemos lo que queremos (Hispanic America) / A gente faz o que quer (Brazil) (We do what we want) (January 1, 2005 in some countries of Latin America, from 2008 to all of Latin America to August 5, 2010)Cartoon Network LA con HACEMOS LO QUE QUEREMOS presentó su audaz propuesta multimedia. * Sólo los mejores personajes (Hispanic America) / Só os melhores personagens (Brazil) (Only the best characters) (August 6, 2010 to Present).Nuevo look. Nueva campaña. Nuevos shows. Nuevo Cartoon Network. See also *Cartoon Network (United States) Footprints External links *Cartoon Network Latin America in English *Cartoon Network Latin America Main page :*Cartoon Network Mexico :*Cartoon Network Argentina :*Cartoon Network Chile :*Cartoon Network Venezuela :*Cartoon Network Colombia Category:Cartoon Network around the world